


Bittersweet

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Movie Night, Nervousness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: On a cold winter night, Eric decided to make a big pot of hot chocolate for everyone! A movie night and a warm drink was the ego's plan for tonight. However, the others are skeptical when Eric wants to include a certain grumpy entity. Eric just wants to be hospitable!
Relationships: Dark & Eric
Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Bittersweet

The house smelt heavenly today. It made every ego gravitate towards the kitchen, where the distinct smell of chocolate wafted in the air. In the centrepoint of it all was Eric. He stirred a big pot of hot chocolate. The concoction of deliciousness was a mix of all kinds of the finest chocolate, courtesy of Wilford. All Eric had to do was melt it with the milk, and add in extra spices like cinnamon and peppermint to amp up the goodness. 

Everyone waited eagerly for a taste. It was getting colder outside so everyone was cooped up indoors. A problem like that could only be solved with a comfy movie night and hot chocolate. 

“Can I have some?” Wilford peered over Eric’s shoulder, bouncing in place like a child. 

“Um, it-it’s not done yet.” He flinched at Wilford’s disappointed “aw~”. Though this routine has been going on for the past 30 minutes, Eric wasn’t used to constant pestering. “I’m sorry?”

“Alright, alright, let’s ease up there.” Illinois thankfully pried Wilford off Eric’s back. “Christ, you’re the type of guy that would steal candy from a baby.”

Wilford giggled. “Oh, I have! It was marvellous!” He teleported out of Illinois’ grasp and into a chair, now spinning a candy cane on his finger. “Would you like some?”

“I’ll pass…” 

Eventually the hot chocolate was ready. Everyone quickly got themselves a serving, adding on toppings accordingly. 

“Jims… you’re going to get a sugar high,” Dr. Iplier sighed.

The Jims were already piling on whipped cream and marshmallows on their oversized mugs. “Too late, bye!” And there they go, off to drink their drinks way too quickly and cause a headache for everyone. 

Nonetheless, the mood was high for tonight. Eric giggled as he finally got himself a serving. Everyone in the kitchen (excluding the androids) got themselves a drink, however there were still leftovers in the pot. Eric got one last mug and filled it.

“You know we can’t drink, right?” Bing said as he watched. “You made too much, dude.”

Eric still emptied out the pot, his expression now apprehensive. “No, I-I know. There’s enough for… for  _ everyone.”  _

Immediately the tone shifted. People stared between the mug and Eric’s innocent face, then they exchanged nervous looks amongst each other.

Dr. Iplier cleared his throat. “Eric, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Well… yeah? It-It’d be rude n-not to - not to share!” He pouted to the crowd of skeptics and continued to prepare the extra drink with all the toppings. 

Truth be told, not every ego was present in their get together. A certain entity didn’t get the memo apparently, either that or he didn’t care enough. Mostly likely the latter. However, that wasn’t going to stop Eric from being hospitable. He just didn’t want to deliver the hot chocolate himself.

“Um, W-Wilford… he can bring it to Dark,” Eric said, full of hope.

A quick look for the pink clad man only offered grime results. Wilford was already sprawled across the couch, fast asleep after chugging his drink. The sight shocked Eric and the rest of the egos. 

“S-So… so does that mean I-I have to-”

A chorus of agreements erupted from the others. _He_ was the one that brought up the idea, after all. Of course the noise didn’t wake Wilford, because apparently fate hated Eric today. Well, when did fate  _ not  _ hate him? Still, he prepared everything and set off to Dark’s office. 

There were fast approaching footsteps, a quick knock, then those same footsteps running away. 

It made Dark pause his work, pen held still in his hand as he stared at the door. Was someone trying to ding-dong-ditch him? A long drawn out sigh came from the entity. At first, he thought it was the Jims pulling yet another prank that earned them an hour in the void. Yet, he heard only one pair of footsteps. 

Dark cautiously opened the door and looked around. He thought he’d be met with an empty hallway, but he looked down and saw the source of his disruption. By his feet was a mug of hot chocolate, topped with a modest amount of whipped cream and marshmallows. A piece of paper was propped up against the mug. The phrase “Merry Christmas” was hastily scribbled out, instead in its place was the message:

_ Happy Holidays! (I’m so sorry idk if you celebrate Christmas or not…) _

The card wasn’t signed. It wasn’t a prank, at least. Though who knows if it’s poisoned or not? Dark slowly brought the mug to his lips, humming in satisfaction at the taste. Not poisoned either. Wait… then that only leaves one explanation. Dark furrowed his brows at the thought.

Someone genuinely wanted to give him a treat with no strings attached?

Seemed unlikely. Wilford was his first guess on the culprit, but he would have taken the chance to sign his name and take all the credit. Well, he supposed it doesn't matter now. The drink was good and he still had some work to finish. Whether or not someone deserved to be thrown in the void could come later.

The egos were on their second movie. Eric was sandwiched between Randall and Bing, barely paying attention to the tv in favour for resting his head on Bing’s shoulder. Most were falling asleep as it was getting late, or they were crashing from a sugar high. However, a sudden shrill ringing made everyone snap awake. 

Dark walked into the living room with an empty mug in hand. Everyone stared in silence as he looked around the room. His expression was unreadable.

“Who gave me this?” He broke the silence, gesturing to the cup. No one spoke up, only staring amongst each other in worry.

Randall glanced at Eric before raising his hand. “I did.”

“No, you didn’t.” All Randall knew involving food was how to order it. Even if the drink was simple, there was no way in hell he made it. “Who did it?”

“U-Um…” Eric lifted his head from Bing’s shoulder and peaked over the couch’s back. Bing, and everyone else, looked like they wanted to grab Eric and run, but stayed put in fear. “I...I did?” Eric admitted, quiet voice managing to pierce through the quiet room. The moment Dark locked eyes, he squeaked and cast his gaze downwards.

“Ah, I see.” Dark ignored everyone’s scared looks and walked over to Eric. “Well then, Eric. You have my gratitude.” He reached over and gently grabbed Eric’s chin, tilting his head upwards to look at him. “I really appreciate your hospitality. It’s not everyday that I get included in your get togethers.” 

The others sputtered apologies at his statement, which caused the entity to smile more. He backed away and cast one last look at Eric. The timid ego was rendered speechless, staring awe-struck at him with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. The sight was enough to melt Dark’s cold heart, just a little though.

“Well, you all enjoy the rest of your night, especially you Eric.” He began to dissipate into smoke and gave one final wave. “Until next time.”

Everyone stayed quiet for at least a minute after Dark left. They took what in happened and the fact that Dark didn’t throw anyone into the void. Bing blinked and stared at Eric, then tackling him in a hug.

“Oh my god I thought you were gonna die, dude.” 

Eric let the others express their relief at his odd encounter. Truthfully, he wasn't fully aware of how dangerous Dark could be, but he was surprised all the same. Dark was oddly gentle? Yet, people have told him he tore people apart where they stood. Well, maybe the hot chocolate _was_ that good.

After he returned the mug in the kitchen, Dark went to his bedroom. He had finished his work long ago and wanted to rest. As much as he enjoyed watching the fearful looks everyone gave him, he was quite tired from staring at paperwork for hours. A relaxed sigh left his lips as he lay in bed, a small smile forming as well. What happened back there was interesting, to say the least. 

Now that he thinks of it, he hasn’t interacted with Eric that much. The timid ego was… cute. He’ll give him that at least. If anything, he reminded him of his past life. Sure, Eric wasn’t as leader-like, but he was just as innocent. And confused, terribly confused. He was welcomed change within the chaos nonetheless. He has certainly sparked the entity's curiosity, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble lol  
> Anyways, writing Dark and Eric interacting has been something I've been curious to write. They didn't do much here but this is cute! I think it could be an interesting dynamic. I'll work on the second chapter of the Illinois and Yancy thing, don't you worry. This is something I wrote quickly
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com/


End file.
